Cheating
by roxxanneryann16
Summary: Valerie accuses Sam of doing something shameful. A little language. DxS.


Valerie is convinced Sam is cheating on Danny. She saw her walking out to the park at around midnight one evening but somehow, she managed to lose her. All she heard was a faint giggle. She became suspicious and she started watching Sam more closely. Every day during and after school Sam and Danny were all over each other sickeningly enough. She still had a slight crush on Danny. But at night the pale goth was sneaking off and there was no Danny in sight. She couldn't figure out who it was though. She knew it wasn't Danny because he wasn't the kind to sneak off at night with his girlfriend. She had proof as he had never done that with her even when she asked he always said that he had a strict curfew. She desperately wanted to tell Danny the truth but there was one problem. He was in love with Sam and he followed her around like a love-struck puppy.

One time when he was talking with her he saw Sam pass us on her way out of school and he immediately ended the conversation with an, "I gotta go but I'll see ya later Val." He then called out to _her_ , "Hey wait up Sam." He caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side. She was sad as she had never done that with Danny they only ever held hands and he never ended a conversation abruptly with someone else if he had seen her walk by.

He was so oblivious to the truth and she didn't want to hurt him. She finally decided it was the right thing to do and that he deserves to know. She says, "I need to tell you something important and it's about Sam."

He said, "Sure Val what's up?", and he grinned at her. Ever since he had started dating Sam he had been extremely happy and smiling more. She knew this was going to reverse his mood immediately, but she needed to tell him he deserved someone better maybe even her.

She said, "I know this is gonna be hard to believe but Sam is cheating on you." He stared at her for a few moments.

When she didn't say anything further his eyebrows scrunched together, and he said, "What the hell are you talking about?" He was frowning now just like she thought he would. She had never heard him curse before, so she knew he was taking it badly.

She said, "Well the other night I was out you know ghost hunting and I saw Sam. I was going to go up and ask her why she was out so late when I lost her, but I knew she was with a boy. I tried to figure out who it was over the next few nights, but I could never see him. I am so sorry Danny."

He was looking at the floor now and still frowning. He muttered, "I gotta go Val I'll see ya later." Then he walked away with slumped shoulders.

He caught up with Sam later on in the day and decided it was best to just get the conversation over with. He said, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled softly at her boyfriend and said, "Sure Danny anything."

He said, "What were you doing a few nights ago?"

She thought about it for a moment and then remembered the romantic evening they spent together. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Well you were showing me how much you loved me if I remember correctly." As she leaned back he stepped closer. When she looked into his eyes they were slightly dilated at her actions and the memory.

She said, "So, why did you want to know?"

He said, "I don't know", and immediately kissed her. She smiled against his lips and thought about how forgetful he was whenever they were close.

Valerie finally decided to go after Danny to see if he needed help while he dealt with the pain. When she finally found him, she did not expect to see him pushing Sam against the lockers and making out with her. She swore he had the shortest short-term memory loss. It was so annoying how attracted to her he was. He was like a fish out of water without her. He needed her like he needed to breathe.

He never did get around to telling Sam about what Valerie said. She made him forget everything around him. Sometimes it was good and amazing and sometimes it was bad like now. He finally remembered when Sam wasn't around, and Tuck asked if he had spoken to Valerie today because she seemed a little tense around us. He told Tucker the whole story even the Sam part, but he only gave vague details.

Tucker asked, "Why didn't you just tell her it was you?"

He face palmed and said, "I am an idiot."

He said, "We already knew that but what are we gonna do now. Sam is going to flip when she hears what Val is accusing her of."

He ignored Tucker's earlier comment and grimaced and said, "I have no idea."

They both tried many times to convince Val that Sam wasn't cheating on Danny without getting Sam directly involved. Sam still ended up finding out what the ghost hunter had said about her and got annoyed with Valerie and confronted her. Both boys were hovering behind Sam as she spoke with Valerie.

She said, "I was with Danny that night and all of the other nights."

She said, "Then why didn't he just tell me that."

She said, "He's a boy he forgets everything." Danny shouted an indignant hey from beside her. Sam gave him a look. His cheeks went bright red at the implied moment where he had been attempting to explain what Valerie had said to him but had forgotten everything when he kissed her.


End file.
